Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level Jessica completes in her favorite game, she earns $440$ points. Jessica already has $340$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $2510$ points before she goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that Jessica needs to complete to reach her goal?
Explanation: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points Jessica will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since Jessica wants to have at least $2510$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 2510$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 2510$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 440 + 340 \geq 2510$ $ x \cdot 440 \geq 2510 - 340 $ $ x \cdot 440 \geq 2170 $ $x \geq \dfrac{2170}{440} \approx 4.93$ Since Jessica won't get points unless she completes the entire level, we round $4.93$ up to $5$ Jessica must complete at least 5 levels.